


Mundane Decisions

by metblink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bartender AU, M/M, suga is the bartender and oikawa is a hard worker who needs a break, suga lets him get shit faced in his bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metblink/pseuds/metblink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So…why are you so adamant on getting drunk ten minutes before closing time on a weekday?”</p><p>“To be honest sir,” Tooru said, lengthening the sound of the last word and slinging his head forward. “My life royally sucks ass. And I’m trying to escape it.”</p><p>There was a laugh that echoed into the room, but it was only a dull sound to Tooru’s ears.</p><p>“I’ve heard that one plenty of times. But I feel like you have a somewhat more important story.”</p><p>“More important?” Tooru tilted his head in question.</p><p>“Yeah! Don’t you have a story or something? Usually people only want to be alone with their bartender when they’re down in the dumps with girlfriend problems, or they have a broken heart. But you just seem… a little different.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll let it be known…uh…what’s your name?”</p><p>“Koushi.”</p><p>“Oh I’ll let it be known Koushi, that I am not much different from them. I am a bit broken,” Tooru hiccupped, “but it’s for much more cliché things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Decisions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chestnutooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chestnutooru/gifts).



> This was a prompt from tumblr for OiSuga Bartender AU but it got WAY out of hand
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoy ^~^

Tooru needed a drink, and he needed it now.

His 9am to 9pm job had really been putting its fair amount of stress on Tooru ever since his boss left for Bora Bora last week, and for some reason the staff had left him in charge of phone calls  _and_  paper work.

Unfortunately, he didn’t have his own liquor stash at home because he was afraid he would become a raging alcoholic if he did.

And so, Tooru headed for the bar down the street.

He had been there plenty of times with other colleagues of his and had went on some very boring first dates there, but he hadn’t gone since its recent renovation. Now, the outside looked less like  _Cheers_ , and more like a secret discotheque, which is one of the reasons why Tooru wanted to go back.

Tooru parked his car and gave his keys to the bouncer at the front, just to be safe. Once he had entered, he realized that not very many people go to the bar at 10pm on a Wednesday afternoon, especially a high class bar like this one. It was mainly reserved for the younger folk to venture to on the weekends, and not for a middle aged run down man such as Tooru.

He sat down at the bar and looked for the bartender. He didn’t like to waste time when he wanted to get drunk and rarely made small talk with others. He figured that maybe if he tried to quaint himself with the bartender at least, he would get further with his tab tonight. He would try to sort out the ride home later.

A glass of water was shoved in front of him.

“You’ve been staring at the wall for 5 minutes so...” The man laughed and smiled at Tooru, his silver hair resembling a halo with the artificial lights behind him.

“Oh.” Tooru shook his head in an attempt to pull himself back to reality. He couldn’t believe he was already getting tired and he hadn’t even drank yet.

“Could I get a Cuba libre please? I’m trying to get as drunk as I can in the least amount of time.”

“Uh, yeah of course.”

The man poured equal parts coke and rum into a crystal class and garnished it with a key lime slice. He snickered as he handed it to Tooru.

“I haven’t heard someone call it that in a really long time.”

“What?”

“A Cuba libre?  Most people just call it a rum and coke. How fancy of you.” He grabbed an empty glass from one of the cabinets again and started making another.

“Wow, you’re already making a second one and I haven’t even sipped my first one?”

“Well, you did say that you want to get drunk as quickly as possible, so I’m just being a good bartender and helping you out.”

Tooru took an obscene gulp from his glass and nearly slammed it down.

“But wouldn’t a good bartender try to limit the amount of people getting shit faced in his bar?”

The man glanced around the bar and Tooru followed his eyes to all of the empty seats and stools around him.

“You’re the only one here, sir.”

Tooru felt like an idiot. Here he was, utterly failing at small talk, while his handsome bartender was unknowingly seducing him in an empty bar. This guy probably just wanted to go home and relax and have a nice drink of his own. But now he had to deal with Tooru’s lonely ass all alone.

“I guess you’re right.”

The bartender walked the expanse of the bar, wiping things down, making sure the short glasses were lined perpendicular to the taller ones, and took extra pride in restocking the liquor cabinet. Tooru noticed that his build was particularly young looking for someone who should at least be twenty one. Being twenty five himself, he suddenly felt old and bitter.

“Hey, how old are you?”

The man kept wiping down the expanse of the bar as if Tooru had said nothing.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well you just look young for being a bartender.”

“Are you trying to hit on me?”

Tooru took another swig and stared blankly at the wall in front of him.

“Maybe.”

The bartender finished up with cleaning (finally) and took a seat at his own stool near the fridge, not caring to reply to Tooru, who hadn’t even realized until now that he had downed three whole Cuba libres in a span of twenty minutes. The man stood up at a snail’s pace and leaned towards Tooru, his grey eyes staring through his own. He recognized this slowness as a symptom of the alcohol, and leaned back to try to catch his bearings. The bartender slid over a fourth glass.

“So…why are you so adamant on getting drunk ten minutes before closing time on a weekday?”

“To be honest sir,” Tooru said, lengthening the sound of the last word and slinging his head forward. “My life royally sucks ass. And I’m trying to escape it.”

There was a laugh that echoed into the room, but it was only a dull sound to Tooru’s ears.

“I’ve heard that one plenty of times. But I feel like you have a somewhat more important story.”

“More Important?” Tooru tilted his head in question.

“Yeah! Don’t you have a story or something? Usually people only want to be alone with their bartender when they’re down in the dumps with girlfriend problems, or they have a broken heart. But you just seem… a little different.”

“Oh I’ll let it be known…uh…what’s your name?”

“Koushi.”

“Oh I’ll let it be known Koushi, that I am not much different from them. I am a bit broken,” Tooru hiccupped, “but it’s for much more cliché things.”

“And that would be?”

“Regretting certain mundane decisions I’ve made.”

Tooru shook the last drop of his drink into his mouth and gave the glass to Koushi who placed it the sink and shook up another for Tooru. Koushi glanced up at the clock briefly and raised his eyebrow in an attempt to get Tooru to elaborate, but Tooru was far too gone to notice.

“Care to explain?”

“What is this exactly? Twenty fuckin questions?”

“Well I guess, only if you don’t mind I ponder. I’m just trying to use my time wisely seeing as though my last customer is not showing any signs of leaving.”

Koushi smiled crookedly and rubbed his hands through his hair, sighing as he started to clean the dirty glasses Tooru had piled in the sink. Tooru saw this as an opportunity to help his cause and try to articulate some words that actually made sense, because this Koushi was so adamant about trying to learn his story. Although, he didn’t know that the alcohol would filter most of that into bullshit.

“Alright then. You asked for it.”

Tooru pulled in a deep breath and grasped at his thighs. “My dream ever since I was a kid was to be a really really good setter, ya know, in volleyball. But like, the effort that I put into it all, it didn’t blossom into what I had wanted. I tried to play in college but a previous injury to my dumb knee fucked that all up for me. Even my friends had to force me to stop playing because I was doing permanent damage.” Tooru put his eyes in his hands in an attempt to push the wetness back in, “so I became a business major to make my parents happy. But now I don’t even have my own damned business. Now I work for this really fat guy who likes to take trips with his mistress every other week to some island off the coast and forces me to cut his cigars for him in the office. Not to mention I’ve been feeling extremely lonely and maybe that’s why I’m here.”

There was silence. Tooru looked up through bleary eyes into Koushi’s and wiped them to try to make what he was seeing look clearer.

“God, I’m a mess aren’t I?”

“No I wouldn’t say that. Maybe a little lost. But you aren’t a mess. Yet.”

Tooru buckled over and laughed so loud that the sound rung in Koushi’s ears. Koushi’s face was one of incredulousness, but Tooru continued on laughing as though Koushi were laughing with him. The pretty man stood up from his stool and turned around, searching up and down the key rack, but there was nothing there.

“Oh no.”

“What’s up sugar bear?” Tooru cooed as he caught his drooping head from hitting the bar.

 

“Oh uh nothing sir, just trying to find your keys to your car that the bouncer was supposed to leave here two hours ago before closing.”

Koushi couldn’t believe that _this_ was happening to _him._ In an attempt to look like a very skilled and professional bartender on his first day of work by lying to a customer about his experiences (which were none) he had forgotten to remind the bouncer to leave this insanely drunk man’s keys with him before he had left.

Now this man was Koushi’s responsibility.

Koushi sucked in air through his nose and out through his mouth. He glanced over towards the man and saw his golden brown eyes shimmer with a drunken glaze. He could barely understand how this man had managed to still look stunning after seven whole Cuba libre’s and a crying fit. He genuinely felt bad about what the man had told him and how he had struggled through so much as a teenager and now as an adult. Koushi was a little glad that he hadn’t told him about his own story. They were both fairly similar, but his was filled with heartbreak.

“Sir, I need to see your I.D. now.”

The man slung his head up with as much effort as he could muster and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, tossing it to Koushi. “It’s in there somewhere, you’ll have to dig for it.”

Koushi hurriedly looked through the man’s wallet for anything that could tell him where he lived. He found his I.D. with his name and age, Oikawa Tooru, 25. Good to know. But it wasn’t his address. He dug some more, throwing useless saved receipts onto the floor until he found Tooru’s business card. His home address was printed nicely on the front and Koushi was immediately relieved.

Now all he had to do was get Tooru into his car.

“Tooru, I’m gonna get you home now okay?”

Tooru’s eyes bored though him.

“Tooru?”

“Have I told you that you look like an angel yet? Because if this is the afterlife I _gotta_ go tell someone about it.” Tooru absolutely beamed at Koushi and god he thought his heart was going to stop. He had to get him home as soon as possible before he made a _major_ mistake.

Koushi made sure the bar was completely closed up and ready for tomorrow’s shift before he walked to the other side of the bar to get Tooru together.

“Okay Tooru, are you ready for a ride?”

“Yeah, if it’s in your sweet a-.” Koushi placed a finger over his mouth.

“Okay you aren’t allowed to talk anymore until we get you home, alright?”

“Sure thing Koushi!” Tooru winked at him and wrapped his arm around Koushi’s shoulder for support. Koushi locked the front door while Tooru clung by his side and he was suddenly thankful that he had parked by the entrance. He led Tooru to the passenger side, locked the door so that he wouldn’t try to bail in the middle of the ride home out of some drunken impulse, and buckled him in.

Once he was in his own seat and ready to go, he looked at Tooru to see if he was still hanging in there. He didn’t realize that Tooru had been gawking at him the entire time and Koushi regretted making eye contact immediately.

Without any warning, Tooru dove in for a kiss and planted it on the side of Koushi’s lips. It was way too wet and it made Koushi freeze in place. He touched the place where Tooru had left moisture on his mouth.

“Why the hell would you-“

Tooru then grabbed the hand that was just on Koushi’s face and placed it on the zipper of his pants where Tooru was extremely hard. He moaned into the touch and whispered onto Koushi’s lips.

“Because I like you, Koushi.”

Koushi immediately pulled his mouth and hand away from Tooru and violently put the car into drive.

“Jesus Christ, I really gotta get you home.”

Tooru just laughed playfully at that, and Koushi sped out of the parking lot and into the city street.

It wasn’t long before Koushi had arrived at what was Tooru’s front step. He was glad that the car ride was over since Tooru had decided to scream out the words of every Top 40 hit that came on the radio, not to mention that the sexual tension on Koushi’s side was borderline _unbearable_. It also seemed as though Tooru had sobered up after his nap at the tail end of the ride, so maybe the pain was all over.

Koushi got out of the car and shook Tooru’s shoulder to wake him, and then pulled him out onto the curb. His face was still a bit red and his breath reeked of rum, but he seemed to be holding himself together a bit more than before. They assumed the same position that they took when Koushi got him into the car and walked together to Tooru’s apartment. But Tooru stopped dead in his tracks, patting down his body.

“M-my keys.”

Koushi looked at him, trying to decipher what he was trying to say. And then he realized.

“Oh god don’t tell me the bouncer has your house keys too?”

Tooru nodded his head. “Yeah, but there might be a spare under the rug.”

Koushi noticed that Tooru was speaking in a voice that was almost inaudible, and he stared to wonder why he was getting shy all of a sudden. Especially after what had just happened in the car earlier. But Koushi didn’t ponder. He just wanted to get home.

Koushi sat Tooru on the curb while he went to check under his welcome mat which had the words ‘oh shit not you again’ written on it. He chuckled and lifted it up. Sure enough, there was a key.

“Hey Tooru!” Koushi called over his shoulder. Tooru slowly turned his head to him. “I found your extra key!”

Tooru tried to stand up on his own and succeeded. He walked up to Koushi and took the key from his hand, placing it gracefully into the slot and opened the door.

“I’m sorry,” Tooru started, gazing down at his feet. He looked in Koushi’s eyes, “But who are you again?”

“Kou-“

Koushi almost said his name, but it caught in his throat.

“I think it’s probably better if you don’t know.”

Tooru looked confusedly at him, “I feel like I’ve done something terrible to you…but I can’t remember anything ever since I got out of your car.”

Koushi turned his back to him, “It’s really alright. Nothing major happened. But you should probably get some rest.”

Koushi heard Tooru sigh behind him and he was surprised at how much it hurt him.

“You know,” Tooru yelled towards him as Koushi walked away, “I’ll find you again.”

Koushi nodded his head at him and got in his car, not even bothering to say goodbye. He shut the door and saw Tooru idly stand, watching him as he drove away.

Once Koushi parked in his driveway, he pulled Tooru’s business card out of his left pants pocket and eyed it pointedly.

“Yes,” He said to himself, “I think I’ll find you again too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking writing commissions! And if you'd like to inquire about them head over to my ask box on my tumblr: tsukkiwglasses
> 
> Feel free to leave comments and criticisms, I love them all <3


End file.
